Orabella Nuttley
Orabella Nuttley, , was a British witch who worked for the Improper Use of Magic Office in the mid-18th century. In her spare time, she experimented with spells, and invented the Mending Charm. Biography Nuttley worked as a low-ranking clerk in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic. Due to her extreme shyness, she was unable to advance in her career, and typically got assigned menial tasks such as filing, dusting, and cleaning out departmental owls. However, in her free time at home, she enjoyed experimenting with spells, attempting to improve the magic she had been taught as a child. In 1754, Torquil McTavish of Scotland and Silvio Astolfi of Italy, bitter rivals and two of the most revered broom flyers in Europe, agreed to hold a race from Aberdeen to Rome. Representatives of both countries planned to meet them at the finish line. Nuttley was invited along and given the job of managing luggage and organising Portkeys. The race was held at night so as not to draw the attention of Muggles. In the morning, as the sun was rising, McTavish and Astolfi finally arrived in Rome, and were seen flying toward the finish line at the Colosseum (a coliseum). At that point, a fight broke out between fans of both racers that had gathered at the finish line, and though the exact procession of events is debated, an explosion rocked the Colosseum, reducing it to rubble. During the course of the altercation, Astolfi was also transformed into a chicken, and McTavish hit with a hex that reversed his knees. at the ruined Colosseum (a coliseum) before the governmental representatives of Britain and Italy]] For a few minutes, it seemed as though the greatest Statute of Secrecy breach in history had just transpired, as the loud explosion had awoken half of Rome and no one in the crowd had any idea how to fix the ruined Colosseum. Then at last Nuttley stepped forward and fixed several columns with the Mending Charm she had invented. The government ministers were stunned by this and begged Nuttley to teach them the spell. When Muggles finally arrived at the scene, they found only a few strangely-clad men attempting to calm Astolfi, who was still a chicken. Nuttley was awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class for her actions, and her spell went on to be widely-used in the wizarding world. Physical description Nuttley had curly red hair and wore glasses. As part of her job as a clerk in the Ministry of Magic, she wore a lilac pointed hat and long grey and lilac overalls, and plain black shoes. Personality and traits Timid and extremely shy, she tended to become flustered whenever others spoke to her, and typically said very little during meetings at work. However, she was also very clever and inventive, experimenting with magic and inventing spells in her spare time. She was also very quick-witted, ingeniously coming with the idea to magically repair the destroyed Colosseum almost instantly, averting the event to being witnessed by Muggles, and saving the Wizards present from exposure to them. Magical abilities and skills *'Spell creation': Orabella Nuttley often practised and experimented with spells in her free time and she successfully created the incredibly useful and practical Mending Charm. Given the immense difficulty and complexity of creating new spells, this shows she was in fact a powerful witch who possessed superior magical ability. *'Charms': Orabella Nuttley was remarkably talented with charm-work, and she was highly capable of using the Mending Charm to repair several large columns of the destroyed Colosseum. As she was so skilled, she was even able to teach this spell to other Ministry wizards in order for them all to fully repair the Colosseum. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Orabella Nuttley pl:Orabella Nuttley fr:Orabella Nutty ru:Орабелла Наттли Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Historical figures Category:Improper Use of Magic Office personnel Category:Order of Merlin recipients Category:Spell inventors Category:Wizards